Her Little Boy
by DragonsAngel68
Summary: Narcissa is struggling to accept her changing relationship with Draco once he marries. DG


_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

_This one-shot was done for the Toujours Pur Tapestry Challenge._ _Thanks to my wonderful beta's vequihellin, rainpuddle13, and gianfared – I really appreciate all your help and advice_.

**HER LITTLE BOY**

She watched the carriage make its way up the long drive, from the safety of a second floor window -- he had been away for a month, and now he was returning, but she knew he would not be alone.

As the carriage came to a halt, Draco gracefully stepped out, turned, and reached his arms back into the door, lifting her slender form down and placing her gently on the ground. From her hidden position, Narcissa sneered at the woman he called his wife – the woman who had stolen her little boy.

Arranging her features in a way that could be best described as stoical, Narcissa made her way to the top of the stairs, arriving just as they – he burst through the front doors, carrying the girl he had married over the threshold.

She watched as he twirled around with her still in his arms; she was giggling lightly. Narcissa could not help the sneer that crept over her features – Malfoys did not giggle. So completely lost was she in her negative thoughts of the girl, Narcissa failed to notice that Draco had glanced up at her.

"Mother," he bellowed happily as he placed the witch on her feet.

Arranging her face with a suitable smile, she descended the staircase into the open arms of her only child.

"It is _so_ lovely to have _you_ home again darling." Her pointed barb clearly enunciated, yet apparently unnoticed.

Stepping back and encircling his wife with an arm, he said, "It's good to be home, isn't it Gin?"

"It's wonderful. Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" Ginny responded enthusiastically.

Smiling coldly at the woman she regarded as her adversary, Narcissa framed her reply carefully, "Very well thank you, Ginevra."

"I think we may head upstairs for a while before dinner," Draco announced, smiling nefariously at his bride.

Narcissa was astonished when the young girl returned her son's wicked smile and giggled softly as he pulled her further into his side. She was further appalled as she saw his fingers curling surreptitiously around her breast.

"Dinner will be served promptly at seven; you know how pedantic your father is about the time he eats, Draco." Narcissa smirked as she watched the young witch's face flush at the sound of her voice.

"If we're not there, start without us Mother," Draco winked at her and laughed as he led his new wife up the stairs to their chambers.

Narcissa glared after them, knowing full well what activities that witch was about to engage in with her little boy. How dare she? Enticing him away from her with indecent offers to share pleasures of the flesh. She would _have_ to mention it to Lucius when he arrived home.

* * *

When Lucius did finally arrive home just before dinner, Narcissa made a point of immediately informing him about the behavior she had witnessed that afternoon from the two younger Malfoys, adding the implied references to what they would be engaging in once behind closed doors in an affronted tone.

Her husband of many years smiled at her and replied, "I see no problem with their behavior."

"No problem? Lucius how in Merlin's name can you see no problem, they are behaving … indecently," she spluttered.

"May I remind you of how we once acted as newly weds?" Lucius responded, trailing hot kisses up her arm.

Wrenching her arm from his grasp in disgust, she railed on, "_They_ are not _'us'_. This is _Draco_ we're talking about, our son – my son, my little boy."

Lucius sighed heavily as he took her hand once again. "Narcissa, Draco is no longer a child. He is a man, a married man, and what he chooses to do behind closed doors with his _wife_ is none of your concern."

Removing her hand from him again, Narcissa folded her arms across her chest and drew her beautiful mouth into a tight line. She was not at all pleased with the lack of support Lucius had shown.

* * *

Dinner was a formal affair, served in the main dining room. Narcissa had attempted to seat her daughter-in-law at the other end of the table, and would have succeeded if Lucius had not noticed. He had reproved her and called her childish for attempting to place some distance between the newly weds.

The elder Malfoys had just taken their seats when Draco and Ginevra entered the room.

"Ah, Draco, I trust that you are … well rested?" Lucius asked, as a conspiratorial smile passed between the two men.

"Thank you, Father, very much so," Draco smirked as he held Ginny's chair for her.

"Ginevra, I trust your travels were pleasant," Lucius enquired politely.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, very enjoyable."

For much of the meal, conversation was kept at a polite level until Draco felt that the time was right to ask his mother the question that had been nagging at him since before his wedding.

"Mother, is it I who needs to adjust the Black Family Tree?"

"That is my responsibility," Narcissa snapped.

"I see, I was unsure."

"Yes well, I have already seen to the addition," Narcissa lied.

"Wonderful, thank you mother."

* * *

Days grew to weeks, and then into months, Narcissa was still no closer to accepting her daughter-in-law, although very few would have guessed by outward appearances.

It was not the fact that Draco was married that bothered her; it was the little things that she missed so desperately.

Such as the way he greeted her every morning at the breakfast table: she would sit there silently seething as he strode in dressed impeccably for work, and make a bee-line for _her_, kissing her temple gently before taking his seat, and she would force herself to smile at the woman who stole the morning kiss that used to belong to her.

When he arrived home each night, he used to visit her parlor and tell her all about his day, but these days, if she was lucky, she heard him rushing past her door on his way to that other woman.

She would cry upon Lucius' chest every night; he would admonish her and make her feel foolish. Of course their son – her son – had grown into a man, but the knowledge did nothing to lessen the pain.

* * *

Then the day came, when she truly realized how much the cherished relationship between mother and son had changed.

Draco came up from the dungeon potions laboratory, cursing and cradling his left hand tenderly as blood dripped to the floor marking his trail.

"Draco, darling what have you done?" Narcissa exclaimed as she swept over to him.

"I cut my hand open, Mother," he replied somewhat impatiently.

"Let me see, and I will heal it."

As his hand was slowly unfurling, another woman's shriek echoed through the corridor.

"Oh good gods, Draco, you're bleeding."

"Cut myself," he muttered, with a self-depreciating shrug.

"Let me look," she instructed.

Opening his hand fully to his wife, she looked at it and gasped, causing Narcissa to shoot her a disgusted look – _really showing such weakness_ and in front of Draco. Narcissa was scandalised.

Regaining control, Ginny took his injured hand gently within hers, "Come upstairs, we'll clean that up and heal it straight away."

Narcissa interjected haughtily, "I was about to do just that."

"It's okay, Mother, Gin's got it," Draco sighed, looking slightly pale.

Narcissa stood in the corridor staring at the blood he had spilt, as he allowed that woman to lead him upstairs to tend to the wound – she had no right, he was _her_ baby boy and he was hurt; he needed his mother.

The inescapable changes were only reinforced later that evening by an unfortunate case of being in the wrong place at most definitely the wrong time.

Narcissa wanted to check that his hand had been healed correctly, at least, that was what she kept telling herself, even though she knew it to be untrue – she simply wanted her life to return to how it had been fifteen years ago.

Narcissa hesitated before knocking on the door to his chambers. Receiving no response, she leaned closer to the wood. She could hear muffled voices within, throaty laughter from Draco and womanly giggling.

"Come here, beautiful."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

Narcissa drew a sharp breath, as more giggles erupted from the woman who had tempted her son away from her. It was followed closely by deep, lustful moaning, and despite it disgusting Narcissa she did not withdraw.

"Oh gods, Draco. I love it when you…oooohhh…"

"Tell me, love, what do you want me to do?"

"Make love to me, Draco…"

"It would be my pleasure," Narcissa heard him drawl, with an unwholesome-sounding rumble in his voice.

The noises emitting from the closed door were now becoming confused and tumultuous. Within the moaning and the slight creaking of the antique bed frame, she could hear bodies coming together in rhythm and the occasional cry of "_Oh_ _god_, _don't stop!_".

Narcissa withdrew the hand that had remained poised to knock on the polished wood, and as she walked away, she knew that she would never visit her son's chambers again.

It was but a few weeks later when Draco appeared in her parlor looking more radiant and proud than he had ever before.

"Mother, I have some news that will please you."

"Really darling, sit and tell me."

"Mother I… Gin's… What I mean to say is, we're having a baby – Gin's pregnant. I'm going to be a father." He was positively bursting with pride.

Taking a moment to absorb the rushed announcement, Narcissa stared at her son noticing the almost palpable aura radiating from his very being. As she kissed her son's cheek in congratulations, she knew now that she would never be rid of the bint who stole her baby boy away from her.

* * *

_Epilogue_

It was only yesterday that she had been made a grandmother, and now she found herself standing on the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Steeling herself, she reached for the door handle of the abandoned house. She knew that she must do this, if only to protect her grandson who was so very much like his father – her baby.

It had been so long since she had set foot in the house of her uncle, so long since she had graced the ancestral seat of the once-illustrious Black family. Entering the musty house, she raised one perfectly manicured hand to protect her mouth and nose from the stale air. Making her way swiftly up the stairs to the drawing room, Narcissa cast an illuminating charm on the wall sconces. She could have charmed the curtains open, but had no doubt that they would be full of Doxies by now and she, like everyone else, despised the disgusting little creatures.

Looking to the far wall, she noted that it was still there, where it had always hung -- the tapestry.

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_'Toujours Pur'_

Approaching the hanging, she examined it closely, tracing the dusty lines with her finger from her parents to herself, and then to Lucius followed by Draco. It was there that the line stopped but she was here today to add two more lines to the Black Family Tree.

Taking her wand and pointing it directly at her son's embroidered name, she muttered the incantation to add his wife, then stood back and watched as golden threads began to weave a line across to where her name would sit forever.

Once she had connected Draco with Ginevra eternally, she pointed her wand at the most central point between the two. Muttering the charm to add the youngest member of the Black Family, she observed closely as the golden threads wove another name into the ancient fabric.

Examining her handiwork when the threads had ceased their movements, Narcissa smiled coldly, raised her wand once more, and blasted a small round hole into the tapestry, forever removing the witch who stole away _her_ little boy.

_fin_


End file.
